


Tales of Makoto in control

by Whimsical_Frenzy



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Because god we need more of that, Biting, Bottom Laurent Thierry, Foreplay, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Teasing, Top Makoto Edamura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsical_Frenzy/pseuds/Whimsical_Frenzy
Summary: [Case 4 Spoilers but none too drastic]. An arrangement wherein Laurent decides that maybe offering himself would make his partner less agitated. And what he got was more than he could ever con for.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Tales of Makoto in control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualbluesargent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbluesargent/gifts).



Makoto gave him a lidded gaze in the darkness of the room. Thoughtful. Skeptical.

_Dangerous._

Laurent closed an excited hitch in his throat. Provoking him would only cause his little plan to fail.. And yet.

The brunet chuckled lightly, stepping forward as a symbol of interest. Though his words aren't exactly a friendly tune.

"This better not be a sick joke." Makoto sighed.

Smirk ever unwavering, Laurent replied.

"No. It isn't."

Makoto's eyes quickly scanned the his face for any signs of insincerity. The Frenchman's smirk is pretty a much a part of his face but it wasn't that broad or forced unlike his usual trademark in cons. Blue eyes somber yet unfaltering. Though Laurent's voice is unusually small, not that Makoto minded.

Relieved that he found none, he gave Laurent's body a once-over before looking back at his face.

"What is it now?" The shorter male questioned in annoyance. Finally having his days off just to get called to get dressed with his hair slicked back (why so specific? That jerk.) -into a stupid (yet very tempting) offer? Not without answers at least. "Aside from your _obvious_ ulterior motive," he paused, "Actually, that's just about it isn't it-"

A sharp exhale from the blond cut him off, "-Just," another sigh, "Well I personally don't know what else that you truly wish for. As an extra, payment, for what you've done for us." Makoto took note and inwardly cringed at Laurent's word choice, "Aside from living an 'honest life' that is," with that, he smiled, then it curved less.

"You're not really the expensive type, either." Laurent shrugged, "Plus if you want us gone for good in your life, well," His voice lilted teasingly.

Makoto hummed, "Yeah, I'll miss Abby and Cynthia."

Laurent pouted at that and cleared his throat. "So yes, you can do whatever you please with me. May it be money, or..Certain _services_ , perhaps?"

The brunet grinned, "How about a fucking punching bag?"

Makoto couldn't miss the slight terror in Laurent's eyes before it glanced down the floor. Well that certainly hit a nerve. Though the bastard still had the audacity to chuckle.

"I certainly deserve worse than that."

Makoto clicked his tongue, grabbing a packet of cigarettes inside his breast pocket, another hand getting the lighter. He moved to the couch and sat there, lighting the cigarette as he did.

Laurent hesitated to move towards him, as he were a man of his word. Though he'll milk the chances of control when the opportunity presents itself.

"You know," the Frenchman grinned, "Smoking can ruin your logical thinking."

Makoto exhaled a puff of smoke, "I did not ask you to be my health instructor." Though rationally speaking, he wouldn't have beckoned the blond closer if he weren't so calm about the damn thing.

It's as if he's waiting for this to happen.

Makoto observed Laurent's every move as he came closer to him. His body movements almost stiff, perhaps nervous? Either way, Makoto smirked to himself. He didn't think about how liberating it is knowing that he can actually pull the blond's own strings. Makoto hasn't even done much yet, but he can already tell that he should be careful or else he'd definitely get drunk with power.

He looked up to see Laurent waiting patiently, expression almost blank and fleeting. Though one would be foolish to miss the slight twitching of his fingers.

Oh, how curiosity kills the cat.

"Sit," Makoto ordered, gesturing at his lap as he spreads his legs wide.

Laurent bit his own lip, muffling his chuckle as he sat in a fair pace, not wanting to disappoint his partner.

The weight of the other man made Makoto's head spin, in a good way. In a _really_ good way. He reminded himself to breathe steady as he took a drag on his cigarette, tilting his head towards the ceiling and exhales.

They sat there, unmoving for a short while. Nothing can be heard except their breathing and the low hums of the AC.

The brunet move his head back to see meet Laurent's face. His face almost expressionless. But his mask of a smile did nothing to hide the cloud of emotions swirling around his deep ocean eyes.

Makoto exhaled as he threw the cigarette on the ground, stomping it with the heel of his shoe. He whipped his head to see if Laurent has any witty comments about that but almost unsuprisingly, he still kept looking at him, paying no mind to anything else.

Makoto shook his head. He's not gonna have any of this.

He reached out, long fingers scratching the sideburns on the Frenchman's face. Almost immediately did Laurent's eyes close, faintly moving his cheek to feel more of the touch.

" _M-Makoto_ , I-"

"Shhh.." The Japanese con-man murmured, moving his hand from Laurent's face to feel the back of his neck, rubbing small circles there.

Laurent laughed lightly, hands twitching on his sides in hopes of controlling himself.

Makoto eyed him, his voice a low whisper, trailing his fingers down to rest at the Frenchman's hips. "Y'know..You can also do whatever. Lean into my touch, if you want. Just don't do anything that will disappoint me." Makoto's eyes flickered for a second, surprised at his own voice, as well as the thick addition of his accent.

Instead of mocking said accent, the blond made a somewhat desperate sound as he steadied his breathing. The man below saw his thighs and hips trembling, and gave an amused smile. Already at his breaking point? Ridiculous.

In this case, Laurent would agree. The fact that he wasn't a virgin and became putty in Makoto's hands with gentle touches hurts his ego.

But damn did it hurt good.

"Hey."

The Frenchman snapped out of his thoughts, eyes blinking and readjusting in the dim light. In Makoto's view, the light of the moon outlines the man's body. Making his hair and everything look innocent. Yet he's all but that.

The brunet, for the first time in a while, avoided Laurent's gaze. His cheeks burned slightly, which Laurent thought was adorable.

"Hm?" The blond answered, smiling, "What is it?"

"You are really sure about this?" Makoto asked, ever the gentleman. He then caressed the sides of his body, "Once I continue,"

"I might not stop."

Laurent bit the insides of his cheek to keep himself from pleading.

"Of course."

The Japanese slithered a hand on his shoulder, moving close to inhale his scent. It was cool and minty; an unexpectedly gentle aroma.

And then his lips moved.

Makoto placed heavy, longing kisses on the side of Laurent's neck. After a certain amount, he pulls away to kiss feather-light and teasing ones.

Laurent's breathing staggered. He gripped Makoto's shoulders as hips involuntarily grinds against him. It granted him a low moan from the man below, who licked a stripe on his neck and sucked to bruise.

" _Ah_ , Makoto.."

"I love it when you say my name." Makoto growled near his ear, grinding his clothed cock against Laurent's ass.

The blond moaned, wrapping his hands around his neck and panted, "Please.. _Please_ Makoto..."

And yet his little soybean kept surprising him to the end.

The younger con-man shoved him off to the side of the couch. Standing up with heavy breathing.

Laurent could only grin as he panted, hand palming his own straining cock through his clothes.

"I hope you learned your fucking lesson, you pervert." Makoto breathed before diving back in and pressing his lips harshly against him. The kiss searing hot with a clash of tongues and hot breaths in between.

Laurent groaned into the kiss as he felt the other swiftly open his pants. Makoto grabbed his dick and jerked him off furiously, almost matching the pace of their kissing.

The blond pulled away, gasping for air as he squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling. Hips thrusting quickly as he chased his orgasm, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck _fuck-!_ "

Laurent came with a groan, rocking his hips as he rode the pleasure. Makoto grinned up at him, "Gross."

"Mhmm.." Laurent drawled out, still panting from the experience.

Not long after did he hear the tap running from his bathroom. Makoto emerged with clean hands, closed the door and, smiled at him? A very shocking man indeed.

"Well, you had your fun." He said simply.

The Frenchman's eyes trailed down to see Makoto still sporting his own boner. He raised a brow at him.

Makoto laughed as he walked towards him, "I can take care of myself, _baby_." He kissed Laurent wet on the lips before heading to the door. "Goodnight. See ya tomorrow,"

"Laurie."

And with that, the con-artist is left alone with another confused boner.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @bisexualbluesargent ♡ Ik Laurent's Belgian but eh. Anyways, beta read this twice i die like men. Comments/Kudos appreciated! (also exams are near so hiatus ensues.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
